Silly Short Stories
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: A collection of short stories portraying the nations in funny, unusual, sweet and often silly situations. Crackish. Many pairings.
1. The Italian mafia

_**Title:**__ Silly Short Stories, One.  
><em>_**Rating:**__ T, for swearing on Romano's part.  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ Romano and America being silly. Hinted Spamano.__**  
><strong>__**Disclaimer:**__ This series does not belong to me in any way._

* * *

><p>Romano walked - no, <em>marched<em> into his house, fuming with anger. This really wasn't his day. Not only had Spain been even more annoying than his usual self, he was hanging out with stupid narcissistic Prussia and perverted France with their so called... What was it now... Bad Brain Trio? Well, never mind that!

When he got home his mood only worsened. The angry Italian found out there was a nation photographing, filming and just about spying every little corner of his house! Not only that, it had to be America. America, of all the nations. There should be a limit to unhappiness, Romano thought to himself.

"Hey! Hey! I said hey, damn it!"

The shouts picked America's attention, if rather late, and the blue eyed blond turned around cheerfully to face the angry brunette.

"May I ask the reason of your unexpected visit?" The words were filled with venom,

"So!" at the American beamed brightly "I'm gathering info for my new bestseller and this is the perfect place!"

"Yeah? Care to tell me what the fuck that's about?" Romano snorted, completely not amused.

"Check it out: It's about this guy, who is the son of the most powerful Italian mafia in America and-"

"Wait... Did you say Italian mafia in America?" The blond nodded. "Tch, that must be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard and I'm Feliciano's brother!"

Romano started to list all the - very important - reasons why the Italian mafia - the so called "original one" - was the best and most cruel of all, why no group could ever compare and repeatedly mention how many countries had the - to copy him, such as America. The Italian's outburst surprised the American, who reminiscently thought of his ex care taker while looking at Romano's frown and endless complaining. England wasn't a favorite of his movies as well, but maybe this one could change the tea loving nation's opinion a bit? It wouldn't be bad to make a sequel if the movie was successful... Wait, who was he kidding? All the great sagas would always be trilogies! Okay, maybe not all of them...

"And that's why it will never work. Capiche?" The bespectacled blond looked blankly at the Italian, nearly forgetting his existence while lost in his, he would add, quite amazing and heroic, thoughts.

"Uhm... Okay." Was the answer.

Romano just scoffed. He was used to blank or wondering expressions, a certain Spanish man always had one or the other. But, Romano would quickly add to avoid thinking about Antonio's face and smile, it was nice having this sort of attention to his people and traits, even if it was in another nation like America. Everyone always remembered his brother when Italia was mentioned, because of his paintings and art and culture... If one would bring up the subject of South Italy, they would usually talk about the mafia or its tomato fields... Which was the case.

Nevertheless, it was worth of attention and the other nations might take him more seriously if this movie really does portray the violence in the subject. That was good enough for him, even if the older Italian would never show it.

"Well, I might catch it when it comes to the movies." That earned a surprised look, followed by a grin from the American. "... What's the name, again?"

"The Godfather".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ Burn, poor Romano! A short silly story I thought while reading about the American and Italian mafia. Also, homage to one of the best trilogies I've ever seen. Maybe someday I'll be able to read the books as well... One can only hope!  
><em>

_The first one of the Silly Short Stories series. It will follow the same way as England's Short Stories, but with other characters and hopefully funny situations! This will be pretty crackish, so don't expect great insights or logic whatsoever._

_As always, reviews make my day.  
><em>_Fieldings._


	2. The older not quite so brothers

_**Title:**__ The older (not quite so) brothers  
><em>_**Rating:**__ K+  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ Implied KoreaxChina and AmericaxEngland  
><em>_**Summary:**__ America and Korea being silly.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ This series isn't mine in any way._

* * *

><p>America and Korea were very similar in some aspects. They were both always energetic and with a smile, not to mention loud and obnoxious, and they never could stay quiet for too long. For that exact reason, they would often find themselves alone when all nations left them, too annoyed to stand them any longer. In one of those moments they decided to talk with each other and they quickly found a good friend in each other.<p>

They would stay with each of their groups, America with his fellow Allies and Korea with the Asian nations, but they didn't encounter any problems with hanging out and exchanging technology and pop culture comments, especially after America became addicted to some of Korea's shows. But their conversations never passed the casual and slightly superficial line.

For America, Korea wasn't like Japan. He didn't understand or share so many traits with America or have emotional talks with the younger nation, but his personality – that was so similar to America's – always made him a great friend. And great friends talked with each other about everything, right?

America breathed deeply and decided to use that moment to ask his question, one he had been quite curious about.

"Hey Korea, how is it going with China?"

Instantly, the Asian nation's eyes brightened and his lips whirled into a smile at the mention of his older brother's name.

"_Aniki_ is as good as always _daze_! Of course, having me to take care of him makes him healthy enough!" He smiled proudly like China's health was a matter of pride for him. "But I haven't seen him a lot lately, we've been pretty busy." His face quickly became a pout.

"Korea, is it true that you like China more than an older brother?"

"Of course! How could anyone not like _aniki_? I've always loved him and I do now and I always will!" He exclaimed loudly as his voice filled the room and America stood with his mouth gaping while blushing madly.

Now with a somber expression and a lower voice, Korea added. "You know, I haven't seen him as an older brother for a long time. I only call him that because no one else does and I know it makes him happy." He thought he saw a flicker of understanding coming from America's eyes for a moment. But the blond quickly lowered his head and asked in another low voice.

"Do you think that would be wrong? Because you're brothers? I- I mean, not that I think it's wrong but-"

"No." As soon as that word was said, America shut his mouth and continued listening. "I don't think it is at all. We aren't really brothers and I can't control who is the person I'll fall in love with. Even if that person doesn't like me – which isn't true, because Yao _adores _me – I would still be true to my feelings."

America was astonished by the very sensitive answer coming from Korea and he decided to press the matter further, so he could get answers to his own doubts.

"So, Korea... Why do you like China?"

The Asian nation smiled softly. "Why, you ask? There are so many reasons I can't even say all of them! The way he smiles, the way he huffs and tries to run away from my hugs- even though I know he loves them… Everything, really! It's like I can't spend a day without thinking about him!"

Unwillingly, the young nation's thoughts went back to a certain blonde with big eyebrows and a constant scowl on his face.

"…And the best is how he is so cute, especially when he is angry!"

"Yeah, I know…"

At America's remark, Korea suddenly stopped talking and looked wide eyed at the blond. Taking the opportunity – he could be as subtle as Japan when he wanted to – he asked:

"Do you think he's cute too?"

"Sure! Especially when he frowns _and_ blushes at the same time! It's adorable!" America smiled, his cheeks were pink.

Now Korea was curious. He didn't know who America was talking about, but that was a new side to the blue eyed nation.

"Really? Do you feel that way about someone, America?" Korea asked with a wide smile.

America merely blushed and looked down, whispering "Yeah..."

"Really? That's amazing _daze_! Who is it? Who is it? Come on, tell me!" The Asian nation was now frantically jumping now. "You do know love was invented in Korea, right?" he added with a smirk.

"W-well, I think you'd know who it is..." America continued looking rather intently at the ground.

Korea blinked. He should know who it was? But he didn't have an idea… maybe one of America's neighbors? Or a European one? Maybe it could even be an Asian one, though he knew it wouldn't be Japan… Maybe it was…

Oh_. Oh._

Suddenly, everything made sense for Korea. The reason America started that conversation, why he mentioned older brothers and then went to talk about Yao... _His_ Yao. Oh yes, everything made sense for Korea. He quickly stood up and shouted at a surprised America.

"So this is about my _aniki_, huh? Do you think he's cute? Do you think you can have him? Well, we'll see about that!" Korea latched himself at America, who managed to block the attack, and both were out of breath and staring at each other.

"If you want to have him, then fight me with honor!" Korea shouted with a blaze in his eyes as he moved to his next attack

"What the-?" He diverged once again from another attack. How could Korea move this quickly with all of those long robes? "No, no, it isn't China! I don't like him that way at all! Calm down Korea!" He managed to say between thrown punches as one hit his jaw. He fell to the ground but there weren't any more attacks. Looking up, he saw the Asian nation glaring at him.

"Explain, America. All this talk about older brothers and blushing and cute… Who is it, then?"

America blushed and gulped before answering in a low voice. "It's... England."

Silence remained in the room as the Asian nation was looking down at the younger one.

Oh. _Oh._ Well, it _did_ make sense.

Korea started laughing loudly and America soon joined in. They spent a good few minutes laughing at each other and their ridiculous situation – especially about the silly fight that almost broke off – before another awkward silence reentered. With a huff, Korea helped America get up and apologized for the bruise in the younger nation's jaw, while America just shrugged it off good naturedly.

If they were any other nations, the silence would have been maintained and they would've quickly left the room. But since it was America and Korea with their loud and similar personalities, they managed to chat about many other things and soon enough they were laughing again.

Struck with an amazing idea, or so would America say it later, he made a proposition. "What about we help with each other in our quests to convince our not quite so older brothers, Korea? Should we make plans together?"

Korea's eyes widened and he smiled brightly, matching America's own smile. "That is amazing _daze_! You do know plans were created in Korea, right?"

What they didn't know, as both of them continued to make their plans and laugh loudly, is that two other nations – a short Chinese and a Brit with big eyebrows – were quickly walking down the corridors with a furious blush after having spent the last twenty minutes listening to their conversation. Oh yes, they would have to think a lot about their younger (not quite so) brothers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ I love when America and Korea interact, it's always so funny! But I ship them only as a duo of obnoxious friends (and Gilbert joins in for a trio), who have their respective crushes. This is an old draft I decided to use in this fic. I'd like to remember that this will be updated sporadically and pretty randomly or whenever I'm feeling crackish and silly._

_Fieldings_


	3. Short Skirts

_**Title:**__ Short Skirts  
><em>_**Rating:**__ T, for strong vocabulary.  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ Weird trio composed by Lithuania, Poland and Belarus. There are also cameos from some other characters.  
><em>_**Summary:**__ Lithuania knew it wouldn't be the best idea to leave Belarus and Poland alone and he quickly realizes how right he had been.  
><em>_**Author's Note:**__Please forgive the language from these dear children.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You're, like, <em>in love<em> with your brother?" The green eyed blonde asked.

As a response, Belarus only nodded while Lithuania gulped nervously.

"Girl, that's totally weird! I mean, _with a capital w, weird_!" Poland gasped wide eyed.

Lithuania flinched and looked hurriedly at the girl to his left. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let those two talk to each other alone and that's why he decided to come as well. Now he realizes he should've called Ukraine, Estonia or Latvia – but decidedly not Russia – since they would have been help… No, just Estonia would be all right.

"Look who's talking." The words were spilled like venom from the cold beauty's lips and Lithuania could only stare in awe. He didn't know what had captivated him more, if it was either the harsh words coming from the woman he had a crush on, or his best friend's scrunched up face showing irritation. Poland was rarely truly angry.

"Excuse me?" Lithuania shrieked at the high pitched tone Poland's voice had taken. But then the blonde's voice was almost back to normal, now dangerously low. "Like, if you want to say something, you should better say it now."

Belarus smirked – or shyly smiled in Lithuania's mind – and answered the question unabashedly as her eyes lighted up. "Oh _please_. Your skirt is much higher than mine, and it's no secret pink is your favorite color, _blondie._"

The brunette felt goose bumps in his skin – not the good kind – as he realized Belarus's tone seemed almost identical to Russia's. Poland also noticed this, but never one to back down a fight, he answered just as venomously.

"At least I'm not afraid to show who I am. And let's just admit that I'm _way_ better in this skirt than you will ever be, psycho girl. Like, just _look_ at this super thin waist! Go on, envy me, I don't mind."

Ignoring Belarus's now deadly expression and Lithuania's horror stricken face, he went on.

"You're totally not working your look like you should. Like, have you seen your sister? She's the perfect damsel in distress and I'm pretty sure every nation's had a crush on her sometime or another. I mean, she's pretty much defenseless and they love her, including your brother. Now, you're deadly all right. But you're also scary as hell, girl! There's no need for that. Have you seen Switzy's little sis? Like, she's totally cute and adorable but when you see her holding a gun you'll pretty much wet yourself-"

Poland's speech was cut by a knife that almost went through his throat, by inches.

"I won't miss the next one, pink boy." Belarus's eyes flashed dangerously as she held another knife.

Lithuania was already panicking and was pleading for both to stop. He wouldn't be able to stop them now. He needed help. He needed a nation that could make them stop. He needed-

"Yeah right, baby boy, there is no way you can ever be as awesome as the incredible me. We already discussed this."

"Come on, dude. You're not even a _nation_ anymore; you've got nothing on me."

"You sure 'bout that? I'm pretty sure I'm the one banging your brother at night."

"Oh, that _does it_, you albino freak!"

Those voices… Lithuania recognized them: Prussia and America. Before the two _awesome nations_ could strangle themselves, he turned around and called desperately for them. America beamed at the possibility of helping someone and be a hero and Prussia only followed the younger nation so he could prove his awesomeness to everyone else. By making a spectacle of themselves as the two shouted loudly, they managed to stop the ongoing word battle, for Lithuania's great relief.

Poland had calmed down for a while and Belarus only stopped so she could scheme a plan to attack America and give him as a prisoner to her dear brother. He would surely love that. However, she was already losing her patience as the loud bickering between the two obnoxious nations continued, getting more annoying by the seconds.

She pretty much lost it after the fifth "_I am more awesome than you!_" phrase, but before she could throw any of her knifes, both in each hand, she heard a loud gunshot and stopped in her attack only to see two very similar looking blondes, only one of them holding a gun. Switzerland. Damn, her plan would have to wait.

The blonde kept his stoic façade as he stared at each nation while his sister looked bewildered by the situation.

"Are you all done with this shit? I want order in this meeting and I'll get order if I have to." Switzerland said while pointedly looking at his gun and then once again to the nations.

A loud gulp could be heard. No one would defy Switzerland, of course. After another long minute of tense silence, the short blonde rested his gun – still near his hand, mind you – and prepared to leave before he turned around and directed his last words to Poland before leaving the room.

"Poland. If I were you, I'd be careful what I say about other nation's relatives."

After he left, the tense silence continued as each nation decided to leave separately. Prussia went to find Canada while America followed him closely behind and Belarus went back to her brother's shadow. Only Poland and Lithuania were left in the room and for the brunette's surprise, his best friend was quiet for once. Maybe, just maybe, he had finally learned to control his mouth? That would surely leave him (and himself) out of a lot of trouble, Lithuania thought.

His hopes were then shattered when Poland turned to him with a beam in his face and finally said what he was thinking through this whole time.

"I'm, like, _way_ better than the psycho girl in this skirt; don't you think so, Liet?"

Lithuania could only sigh and agree half heartedly. He would never admit seeing Poland in skirts had become one of his fetishes, or that he often daydreamed about his best friend rather than his crush, the cold and deadly girl with platinum hair who was currently planning a scheme to both annihilate Poland and kidnap America.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__And I realize my mind is too weird to express in words. Please don't mind these absolutely crackish stories. The T rating shall continue since there will only be strong language and some implications. I absolutely love reading about this very dysfunctional trio and I hope I made them justice.  
><em>_Fieldings_


	4. Japan's Many Hobbies

_**Title:**__ Japan's Many Hobbies  
><em>_**Rating:**__ T  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ Japan centered with obvious UsUk and other characters short appearances.  
><em>_**Summary:**__If there was one thing to be known about Japan was that he had many hobbies.  
><em>_**Author's Note:**__ I am so sorry for this very late update! Here goes a somewhat old draft to update a bit.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>If there was one thing to be known about Japan was that he had many hobbies, and one of them would be to play videogames or acting on his many cultural likings – such as being an otaku. Something he didn't like, however, was necessary burden of explaining major cultural terms of his country that would eventually appear in some games. Please, don't misunderstand: Japan loved to explain many things, especially cultural subjects, but sometimes things wouldn't go as planned, mainly because of the Westerns' difficulty to grasp some concepts. And unfortunately for him, America was his best friend.<p>

It all started in a traditional afternoon: America would invite himself over short hours before and Japan would forget about his plans for the day, all the while remembering to warn his friend about the doors. One would think the American would understand not to pull them after he broke fourteen of them. Japan never got used to the younger nation's instant outburst of strength, which always left something – if not the short nation himself – broken somewhere.

What was his surprise when America came and actually slid the door and even drank tea, since there was no coffee because of the visit's short notice! Aside from some grumbling and comments on how coffee was very much superior to the hot herb drink, he willingly drank some of it with a good mood still intact. Needless to say Japan was baffled.

The day continued in the same rhythm: apparently normal, but with hints that something different had happened. Japan wouldn't call himself as incredibly curious, but he was definitely eager to find out what changed bits of the American. He started asking via indirect manners, but soon he remembered that was still America, and decided to change tactics.

"Has something happened in your life recently, America-san?"

Japan's monotone would insinuate he didn't care, but America knew better. With a tiny and somewhat awkward smile – another rarity – he said in a nonchalant tone, but Japan also knew better.

"Nothing much, just the usual: paperwork, paperwork _and_ paperwork. Oh, and boring meetings and stuff. Man, if it wasn't for McDonalds and their great meals, my life would sure be over!"

Ignoring the last comment – they had many discussions about the quality of the nation's fast food – Japan decided to change tactics. He would induce some topics and based on the American's reaction, he would probably find out. Westerns were usually easier to read, even though the young nation managed to surprise him many times.

"I see. Is there something different concerning… your work?"

"Nah, can't really say much about that, top secret!" He gave a wink as he tried to change the subject, but Japan was quicker.

"Perhaps a new product you are releasing? I'd be very much curious in that."

America smiled enthusiastically as he started talking about new technology devices that were being created in a far away industry as they spoke, but Japan would have none of that. Swiftly, as America was commenting about a new product that was able to project images simultaneously, Japan changed the subject.

"So how are things with England-san?"

That was definitely it, Japan concluded, as he saw the American blush a vivid red that spread till his ears. _Ah, young love… although in the case of America-san it wouldn't be as young since he had it for many years…_ Said American interrupted with a series of unintelligible words and after some minutes, he managed to construct coherent sentences.

"I- uhm… don't know what you're talking about. Jeez, are your years finally reaching you, little dude?" He mocked light hearted.

"Yes, I believe so. Although England-san isn't as older as I am. Right, America-san?" Japan never missed an opportunity. After all, when would he get another chance to have fresh new information about the romances of his fellow nations? Hungary-san would be so happy to hear this.

"Uhm… yeah, sure. Look, nothing changed much, England is still the old man he always is so…" It was clear that wasn't all by looking at the younger nation's face.

"America-san, are you two fighting again?"

His instant reaction was all Japan needed.

"W- well, it's not like it was my fault! Really, Japan! It's yours!"

Japan froze at that. He didn't wish to further trouble the two English speaking nation's relationship and he couldn't remember a single time he tried that. America continued talking very rapidly, ignoring the older nation's confused look.

"Excuse me, how exactly is it my fault?"

"Do you remember when I came here last time? Well, so that was it! You're the one who said those things and made me talk to England, so none of this is my fault! I tried to tell England that, but of course that old man wouldn't listen! Tch…"

"I'm afraid I'm going to need more information, America-san."

America took a deep breath as he still sported those bright red cheeks as he started explaining it like a child who had to explain all the rules for a newcomer to their group.

"Look, remember last time? We were playing this dating game – which pretty much sucked by the way, your shooting games are much better – okay, and I was asking you all these questions because everyone said those weird words like _kawae_ or stuff like that?"

"It's pronounced _kawaii_, America-san. It has the same meaning as the word _cut_' you use. I've already explained that to you many times."

Obviously, the younger nation ignored him and Japan remembered why sometimes it was so hard to hang out with the American.

"Yeah, yeah stuff like that. Anyway, one of the words was _tsundar_, right? Like, a person who acts one way and feels completely different?"

"That would be _tsundere_, yes. I'm surprised you remembered that, America-san."

"Yeah, and that's the problem. After that, I started thinking that are some people quite tsun- that thing, like the crazy Italy – I never remember that guy's name – or England. So I called him and asked if he was one and he shut the phone in my face! Can you believe that? Now he ignores all my calls and e-mails, I have no idea where he is since my assistant went to London and didn't find him… and the next World Meeting will only be in months!"

After the word rush, America was once again quiet and blushing madly. Japan didn't know if he could laugh. Probably not. Holding a laugh, he asked: "Perhaps England-san didn't think he was a _tsundere _as well and is thinking about it? Or maybe he just took it as another of your mocks about him?"

America frowned. "No, he wouldn't be like that. I think he's pissed off."

"Have you tried contacting him through other means, such as… a letter?"

"Nah, his phone won't turn on and- a letter?"

"I believe that would be the best."

"Wow, it's been so long I haven't written a letter that isn't for work…"

"England-san will probably appreciate the effort."

"Yeah, he would! He's such an old man he likes those old things even when we have things like e-mail and stuff!" America grinned and started fidgeting anxiously. "That's a good idea! Okay, I'll do it! Japan, do you have those fancy letters?"

"I'm sorry America-san, but all of mine have vertical lines and I don't think you could write with those."

For a second America frowned but then the smile came back and he stood up quickly. "That's okay, I have a bunch of those at home! I'll use those made in Britain too! There's no way he'll stay mad at me! Okay, see ya!"

And with that, the young nation was gone, leaving a baffled Japan. Today had been one of the most confusing days he had with America, and that was really a lot. The Asian nation got up and started gathering the plates from the table and later went to check once again the untouched door – for once – and made sure the younger nation had left.

Japan smiled to himself. So he had been the one who did that? Now, that was interesting. It was a first for America to be this direct… the word must have really astonished him and probably England as well. That would leave many questions unanswered, but luckily the answers were right next to him. Japan went to the furthest room in the house and he smiled as he opened the door and met a blushing nation who had obviously listened to everything.

"So, England-san, care to continue America-san's explanations? After all, I was really surprised when you showed up this morning and even more when America-san came here!" Japan went to sit next to the English nation and smiled gently.

"I am very sorry to impose like that, Japan. I can assure you it will not happen again. It was all that git's fault anyway…"

Before this could turn into another sole rant filled with hidden feelings, Japan took his phone and quickly dialed a number and sent a message.

"Hum… Japan, what was that?"

With another sweet smile, the Asian nation responded rather enthusiastically. "Well, I couldn't leave Hungary-san out of our conversation about your thoughts about America and the fact you are quite the _tsundere_, now could I?"

England visibly paled and could only mutter small '_what_'s over and over again. Before Japan would continue, his phone lit once and he checked the message coming from Hungary.

_Operation UsUk is a go. Italy and Prussia (with Canada) are going to America's place to put some sense into him – well, as much as Prussia can, really. I'm coming over right now._

With another smile that was starting to scare England, Japan answered quickly and eyed the English nation carefully, all the while resisting the urge to grab a camera and record this precious moment.

"So, England-san, what are your thoughts over the word tsundere?"

This day was getting better by the second. If there was one thing to be known about Japan was that he had many hobbies, and one of them would be to play videogames or acting on his many cultural likings – such as being an otaku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes <strong>__I finally have some free time, so until next week I will, hopefully, update more stories. The promised fics are on the final stage as well and the Short Stories Series are almost over (one more chapter for both)!_

_Thank you all for waiting so long,_

_Fieldings_


	5. Autumn Leaves

_**Title:** Autumn Leaves  
><em>_**Rating:** K  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** SealandxLatvia  
><em>_**Summary:** My take on their first meeting. Light yaoi.  
><em>_**Author's****Note:** The final installment of Silly Short Stories. I apologize for the lateness of my updates and thank you all for the patience.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>Sealand was definitely not normal, was what Latvia concluded that day. That was a fact he had always known, long before he met the so-called nation. "He is more like a combination of the angry England, the stupid America and the annoying Prussia – thinks himself to be powerful when he isn't considered a nation by others." Those were the words Russia said once and convinced Latvia to not ever talk with the blue-eyed nation. The Baltic State already knew how troubled he was at the time; he didn't need to get more trouble with the Russian. Something he didn't expect, however, was to be introduced to Sealand the very next day.<p>

The day started as it always did and nothing extraordinary happened, aside from a few broken dishes caused by Latvia's constant trembling and Russia's subsequent glares. After breaking the third dish and almost damaging a valuable antiquity, Latvia was excused – or rather punished – of his duty and ordered to leave the house for the day. All he could do was sigh. While he was thankful for the rather troubled opportunity, Latvia didn't have anywhere to go and as bad as Russia's house was, it was the closest thing to a home for him. He was sure Estonia or Lithuania would have enjoyed the opportunity much more.

In the end, Latvia ended up far away from Russia's house, and right in front of one of the Nordics' house. To say he was frightened was an understatement. He finally noticed he was in Finland, and remembering the history the Nordic country shared with Russia, he quickly turned around and started to leave. Before he could start running, however, a weight of someone not much taller than himself brought him down to the ground. All he could hear was a bright and sweet laughter as the leaves on the ground tickled his face – fortunately it was still autumn – and the heat of whoever was over him. The situation was ridiculous and Latvia was still so scared, that all he could do was laugh and laugh he did. The kid – he now knew because of the high-pitched voice – also started laughing and soon enough it turned out into a silly competition of who could laugh the longest.

"Sealand, are you there?" Latvia instantly froze over hearing the shout, and as he turned, he realized who was with him, as he looked right into blue eyes under thick eyebrows. Both of them were frozen for a few seconds, but Sealand soon got up and held Latvia's hand, leading him to hide in a bush. They kept quiet while two people came out of the house and called the younger nation's name once again, one was a tall man with a very serious and scary face and the other was a bit smaller and worry was evident in his face. Latvia trembled like never before. One thing was to receive punishment at Russia's house, where he was at least a bit safer; another was to be found in another nation's territory while hidden from Russia. He did not even dare to imagine the violet-eyed nation's reaction and neither what the two Nordics would do to him.

"Shh, it's okay."

The soft murmur and a warm hand over his own brought Latvia back from his thoughts and he looked right into the purest blue eyes he had ever seen as he lost his breath completely and for once, stopped trembling. Now it was only him and Sealand, who he had just met and was already enthralled by. The warm from their held hands was spreading to his arms and strangely, his cheeks, as they were still gazing at each other. Sealand was also blushing, but Latvia would only realize that later.

After the two adult nations entered in the house once again, both breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at each other with surprise in their faces as they quickly looked away while releasing their hands. Sealand was the quickest to recover and smiled at Latvia, who was now blushing madly and back to trembling. Realizing they didn't have much time before the other two nations came back, both said at the same time.

"I- I'm very sorry! I- If you don't mind, I'll be going now…" Latvia said meekly as he started fumbling with his clothes.

"Hey, you wanna stay over?" Sealand interrupted him in a much louder voice, before he realized his mistake and said in a quieter voice. "I'm Sealand, by the way."

Latvia knew he shouldn't, but there was something about this younger boy – nation, he reminded himself – that made him want to break the rules and for the first time, actually have a friend and someone to care about who wouldn't be under constant surveillance. He smiled and answered in almost a whisper. "Nice to meet you, Sealand. I'm Latvia."

Sealand visibly brightened and returned the smile. He asked the same question again. "You wanna stay over?"

It surprised Latvia how much it hurt to decline the offer – not just because of Sealand's disappointed face, but also because of his own wish to stay longer with the sweet blue-eyed nation.

"P- Perhaps another day? Today I'm quite late for … duties. A- and your parents were also calling you, so…" Latvia once again started fumbling with his clothes and looking down, expecting a clear refusal from the other nation.

"Sure!" Sealand smiled brightly and held both Latvia's hands. "Promise?"

"Ah! I- I… Okay."

"Great! Hope to see you soon, Latvia!" And with that, Sealand released their hands and quickly moved back to the house while shouting loudly to announce his 'awesome' presence. Now Latvia realized why Russia had compared the young nation to Prussia, but to Latvia, Sealand was infinitely sweeter and dare he say, more awesome than scary Prussia.

Latvia quickly got up as well and made his way back to Russia's house running as the wind swept his bangs away from his face and the beginning of winter could be felt. While running, Latvia thought of Sealand again, of the boy's crazy antics and his bright blue eyes, while ignoring the increase of his heartbeat, which had no relation with the running. The boy was probably crazy to risk talking with Latvia and even more to ask to see him again. Did the boy not know fear?

Sealand was definitely not normal, that was a fact. But for once, Latvia liked the difference and wished to see him again, no matter how much he would have to hide or if he would get punished when he got back. All he could think was about pure blue eyes and a bright smile. No matter what, he would see Sealand again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Notes:** This pairing is very sweet and I always wanted to write something about them. This is the final installment of Silly Short Stories, thank you for everyone who read it! England's Short Stories will also be finished soon enough and new stories will come along! _

_I apologize for the lateness of the stories, but life is always unpredictable. If nothing changes, there will be more updates soon and thank you all for your patience,_

_Fieldings_


End file.
